Thiefshipping Date
by stkf
Summary: Bakura and Malik go for a casual date in the rain. Besides getting a mouth full of rainwater and getting tied to a merry-go-round, they actually have a pretty good time.


**A/N: Another pointless drabble with no plot and a crappy title at 8:00 in the morning. I have no idea where this came from, but I was tired of seeing all these fics/pics portraying Malik as Bakura's girly uke. That's just…ew. So, yeah, this is still thiefshipping, but, besides some of Malik's color choices, he's not that girly. **

**WARNING: Probably very OOC, yaoi, probably some grammar mistakes, crappy endings, and a terrible, terrible first attempt at a kissing scene.**

Yami Bakura didn't even need to look at his imaginary watch to know that Malik was late. _Two hours _late, to be exact.

The yami sighed in irritation; he figured that nuisance would be late, but he didn't think it was possible to be_ two hours _late. Normally, he would have left by now, but he knew the blonde haired Egyptian would be furious if he did and would be really bitchy and annoying when angry. So, he told himself, that's why he was waiting in a thunderstorm for his companion. Well, boyfriend would probably be the correct term, but he hated the sound of that. A wave of thunder rumbled through the area before more lightning flashed wickedly in the clouded sky, making the white-haired yami briefly look up into the cascade of raindrops and not notice the person sprinting towards him.

"Bakura!"

He didn't need to look back to know whose voice that was, so he continued to ignore the Egyptian running towards him, even when said Egyptian almost collapsed in front of him. Malik was finally here, flushed and breathing heavily, but still able to flash Bakura a cheeky grin. Bakura finally looked down and noticed he was wearing a skin-tight lavender rain coat, with the hood down, that barely covered his worn out denim jeans and white rain boots. The thief rolled his eyes at the former tomb keeper's color coordinated clothing choice, but figured he wasn't much better. A black hoodie, hood on, that went down to his thighs and over the tattered denim jeans, with some faded blood stains, plus a pair of white gym shoes that had been abused by sharpie scribbles, was what he threw on at the last minute. But the slightly taller male seemed to approve this, as Bakura noticed the other male eyeing him up and down. He cleared his throat sharply, calling attention to the other.

"You're two hours late." He told him, stating the obvious. Malik just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to clean up after Marik," Was his excuse. Then, as if remembering something, he dug around in his pockets and pulled out a purple toothbrush and a tube of mint toothpaste. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Forgot to brush your pretty little teeth?" The bigger male sneered at that, flashing his brilliant white teeth in response.

"No, dummy, but I want to see what it's like to brush your teeth in the rain." The white-haired yami gave him a look, but watched as Malik went through with his weird idea. He squirted on some toothpaste, held up the brush for the rain to rinse off, and stuck it in his mouth. He'd gotten through a couple minutes of brushing before he spit out the toothpaste and tossed everything behind his back.

"How was it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Malik grimaced and the thief had to chuckle a bit at the scrunched up face he was making.

"Awful! I never thought rain water would taste so bad." Before Bakura got to tease him, he grabbed the others hand and started walking quickly. "C'mon, let's go to the park!" The smaller male just let himself be dragged along, not bothering to question Malik's interesting choices.

The park was nothing special, just some children's playground equipment and old benches that were covered in graffiti. However, Malik seemed more interested in the playground equipment and dragged Bakura over to a huge circle with bars on it. It was one of those things, he recognized, that spins around and around when someone pushes you. Without a second's hesitation, Malik jumped onto the contraption and laid back so his hair fanned out over the sides. He gestured the thief to lie down as well, so the thief laid down on the wet surface reluctantly. Digging in his pockets again, Malik whipped out a small, fuchsia MP3 Player with one set of ear buds. Bakura scowled, but Malik just handed him an ear bud.

"Relax; I downloaded some of that shit you like too." Rolling his eyes, the white-haired yami popped the ear bud in his ear, hoping that Malik wasn't lying. The two had very different tastes in music, which is why they rarely listened to music together. But it looked like Malik had different plans this time as he pressed a button and out came blasting the smaller male's favorite song. The thief grinned and closed his eyes, letting the dark music drown out the thunder and fill his eardrums. Seeing the other's reaction, Malik smiled and kept his eyes open, wondering how one stupid song could make the malicious thief look so peaceful and...cute.

The two stayed like that for awhile, letting the ice cold rain pelt their soaked clothes and clammy skin. The dangerously loud music blocked out the growling of the clouds, which just added more effect as it rumbled in the ground and sent vibrations through the contraption. The duo looked very peaceful, just lying there with a tiny smile on their faces, occasionally frowning when a song they liked came on. This was the case when Malik's music overcame that of Bakura's preference. _Seems as if he ran out of my songs on there_, he thought. Getting irritated with the weird, electronic voices, he reached over and pressed the forward button, going back to one of his songs. Malik frowned and turned to glare at him, pressing the back button and going back to his favorite VOCALOID song. The two males growled at each other and a fight ensued as the buttons were abused and pressed over and over again. Finally, the thief swiped the electronic device and chucked it at a tree. Malik gasped.

"That cost a shit load of money, fool!" Bakura just smirked, giving him a heated glare.

"Oops." He tried to sit up, but was intercepted by the bigger male, who had slid on top of him and pinned both of the smaller male's arms down. Not liking the situation, and definitely not liking the evil look in Malik's eyes, he squirmed a bit in the others grasp, wondering just how strong the tan Egyptian was. "Jeez, I'm sorry, but that shit makes my ears bleed." Malik just grinned and tightened his grip, making sure to press most of his weight on the smaller male and savoring the way the teen beneath him squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, since you apologized, I won't do what I was planning to do," he replied lowly. Bakura narrowed his eyes in question, a little suspicious of the new behavior. He was about to make a snide comeback until the former tomb keeper dived down and captured his pale lips in a teeth-shattering kiss.

Not wasting a second, the former tomb robber and former tomb keeper engaged in a brutal tongue war, both trying to overpower the other. The white-haired yami bit the other's tongue, relishing the taste of copper pooling in his mouth. The Egyptian moaned, but managed to overpower the other with his skilled tongue. The spirit couldn't help but moan softly as his mouth was ravaged by the other and was so distracted that he didn't realize Malik had released one of his arms and was digging through his pocket again.

The kiss lasted for a long time until the two males finally had to take a breath. Malik ended it first, withdrawing and licking his lips, looking very satisfied as a flushed Bakura tried to catch his breath, a trail of saliva running down his lips. It was a couple seconds before the spirits clouded eyes widened in surprise. Noticing that Malik's arms were by his sides now, he tried to move his hands, but couldn't due to the neon purple handcuffs chaining him to the bars of the merry-go-round. He sent Malik a nasty glare, who just smirked in reply and took out another MP3 Player, this one being pink instead of purple. He cranked up the volume and put the ear buds in the cussing male's ears.

"Now, as punishment, you have to listen to that shit." He rested his chin on one hand and watched happily as the smaller male's face contorted, anger flashing through his eyes. _I'm going to tear that grin off_, the spirit thought darkly. But, realizing Malik was still straddling him, he brought up one knee sharply and hit his target spot on. It was hilarious to see Malik's eyes widen comically and his face pulling into a grimace. The former tomb keeper moaned in pain, deciding it'd be most wise to get off the other angry male.

"O-Okay, maybe I deserved that," He said shakily, going back to his original spot.

It was hours of lying there in pain (both physical and mental pain) before the two decided to head back, Malik had finally forgiven Bakura and released him, and Bakura had practically strangled Marik with the ear buds. Now the duo just walked home in the rain, which had died down to a drizzle. Malik turned to face the smaller male, flashing him another big grin and holding out a tanned hand. Bakura looked down at it for awhile, contemplating what to do. Malik frowned a bit, but the smile returned bigger than ever when the spirit looked up at him and graced him with a rare smile. The white-haired yami took the offered hand...

And crushed it in an affectionate, bone-breaking grip.


End file.
